Cluedo 2
by Zaz1
Summary: [Up chap2] Ceux qui ont lu Cluedo 1 connaissent déjà le principe, pour les autres : un chapitre, un lieu, un objet, et un Soma en moins :p pas de yaoi ce coup ci mais ça empêche pas de faire des allusions XD
1. Chapter 1

Il y a bien longtemps, alors que Fruits Basket démarrait tout juste, qu'on n'avait pas encore vu la bouille de Kureno et tout ça, j'avais décidé d'écrire ma 1ère fanfiction basée sur le principe du Cluedo : un chapitre, un lieu, un meurtre, un personnage :)

Maintenant que le manga s'est étoffé, j'ai eu envie de rependre ce principe (qui a bien fait rire de nombreux lecteurs :p Ok, ce coup-ci je réglerai le sort de Tohru, promis), donc voilà un deuxième épisode du Cluedo Soma.

**Cluedo**

**_Chapitre 1_ **

Tohru était vraiment à cours d'idées.  
Elle avait discuté maintes et maintes fois avec toutes les personnes concernées, mais cela ne lui avait apporté aucune réponse efficace.  
Elle frappa donc à la porte de monsieur Jerésoutou.  
Celui-ci apparut sur le seuil.  
Tohru ne remarqua ni l'air étrange, légèrement illuminé, de l'homme, ni les crânes lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Elle le complimenta sur le bouquet de roses noires qui se trouvait sur la table, et prit note mentalement de proposer à Yuki d'en cultiver dans son potager.  
L'homme lui dit :  
" Je vois ce qui vous amène, vous avez un grave problème que vous vous sentez incapable de résoudre seule !  
- Oh oui c'est exactement ça, s'exclama Tohru complètement subjuguée par la clairvoyance de monsieur Jerésoutou.  
- Allez-y je vous écoute, il vaut mieux que ce soit vous qui vous exprimiez car cela vous aidera à cheminer bien plus que si c'est moi qui expose la situation.  
- On a jeté une malédiction sur mes amis, et je voudrais que le sort disparaisse. J'ai amené un cheveu du chef de famille, des fois que ça pourrait servir...  
- Vous avez apporté une pièce maitresse de l'âme chef ? Parfait ! Vous devez avoir un genre de don de voyance car j'allais justement vous en demander une."  
Tohru rougit en entendant ces mots et se mit à faire des plans sur la comète, avec beaucoup de boules de cristal, de bracelets en or, et de jupons multicolores.  
L'homme se livra à d'étranges incantations puis annonça qu'il avait fait tout son possible. Il tendit la facture à Tohru qui faillit s'étrangler en la lisant.  
Cependant, elle se dit que c'était pour le bonheur des Soma, et la paya sans rechigner.

Akito enfila des sous-vêtements noirs. Puis après quelques hésitations, un kimono noir assorti.  
Le chef de la famille Soma réfléchit quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre et sortit à l'extérieur.  
Une légère brise agita ses mèches brunes autour de son visage androgyne.  
Un oiseau gazouilla.  
Akito se baissa pour ramasser une pierre, et observa d'un air mauvais la pauvre petite mésange sans défenses.  
Alors que le dieu des Soma s'apprêtait à lancer la pierre, quelqu'un surgit, interrompant son geste :  
" Akito, il se passe des choses étranges !  
-Tu me déranges Shigure !"  
Eh oui, c'était le beau et vaillant Shigure, travailleur, et à l'âme pure (ah non, je confonds avec Momiji).  
" Akito, depuis hier, nous nous transformons sans raison particulière, c'est extrêmement embêtant. Hatori est obligé d'effacer de nombreuses mémoires...  
- Bien, comme ça, Yuki ne pourra plus se rendre à son école de paysans, et reviendra habiter avec moi !  
- Euh... en fait, c'est les vacances d'été, donc Yuki et les autres n'ont pas école, Akito...  
- Ah. A croire qu'on fait tout pour m'énerver ! Allons voir Hatori, qu'il m'explique pourquoi vous vous transformez n'importe quand et mettez ainsi en péril l'honneur de la famille Soma.  
- Akito, tu ne peux pas nous blâmer pour ça, nous n'y sommes pour rien !"  
Le dieu giffla Shigure et lui expliqua que c'était au chef de décider et à personne d'autre.

Ils arrivèrent devant le cabinet médical d'Hatori. Le vent agitait les rideaux par la fenêtre ouverte.  
Shigure frappa légèrement, et n'entendant aucune réponse, s'introduisit à l'intérieur, suivi par Akito, l'air renfrogné.  
On entendait Momiji, au loin, qui chantonnait une comptine de sa composition :  
"La tasse de thé,  
C'est pour Shigure.  
La menthe à l'eau,  
C'est pour Kyo.  
Les raviolis au tofu,  
C'est pour Hatsuharu.  
La bouteille de sauce soja,  
C'est pour Kagura.  
Le plat de saumon et de morue,  
C'est pour Tohru.  
Le grand verre de sirop,  
C'est pour Kureno.  
Les bons p'tits onigiri,  
C'est pour Momiji.  
Les grillades de sardines,  
C'est pour Rin.  
La tablette de chocolat,  
C'est pour Kisa.  
La sauce caramel et les dangos,  
C'est pour Hiro.  
Les boulettes de riz,  
C'est pour Yuki.  
Le poulpe farci,  
C'est pour Hatori.  
Et le p'tit verre d'eau,  
Bien sûr, c'est pour Akito."  
(nan c'est bon, ne me remerciez pas de travailler avec les enfants, j'aime vous en faire profiter :p)

Akito et Shigure se figèrent tous deux.  
Un hippocampe gisait au sol. Un liquide visqueux et rosâtre s'était répendu tout autour de son corps et suintait de la blessure béante au milieu de son corps. Un scalpel était planté dans le corps du petit animal...  
Le blondinet entra à son tour dans la pièce et stoppa net quand il aperçut le petit corps sans vie d'Hatori.  
Il tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, et entre deux sanglots, demanda où il allait pouvoir vivre maintenant.  
Akito lui lance un regard malveillant puis lui annonça qu'il pourrait vivre avec lui au manoir Soma, à condition qu'il se teigne les cheveux en noir.  
Le visage noyé de larmes, Momiji regarda le chef de famille, puis déclara qu'il allait réfléchir à la proposition d'Akito, mais intérieurement, ça ressemblait à : "Ouais, c'est ça, plutôt mourir que de vivre avec toi pervers sadique".  
Shigure découvrit une petite boite sur le bureau d'Hatori, la prit, et souleva délicatement le corps visqueux et sanguiniolant de l'hippocampe, puis il le déposa à l'intérieur.  
Momiji essuya ses larmes avec sa manche, et suivit Shigure d'un air cérémonieux.  
Akito bailla, et sentant une subite faiblesse l'envahir, le dieu retourna s'allonger sur son futon.

A suivre...

Bilan : L'hippocampe dans le cabinet médical avec le scalpel...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello  
Merci pour les review, ça fait plaisir de les lire ! Bon par contre, n'essayez pas de m'influencer en me suppliant pour que tel ou tel personnage meurt ou survive, car au fond je ne suis que la chroniqueuse de cette histoire, je n'ai donc aucune influence sur son déroulement (c'est bien connu que c'est mon clavier qui écrit, seul lui détient les clefs du schéma narratif) :p  
Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 2  
**

Tohru se lamentait intérieurement de façon à ne pas gêner les autres passagers de la voiture.  
Un "pouf" retentit à côté d'elle, et elle tendit la pile de vêtements qui gisait sur ses genoux au jeune homme roux assis à côté d'elle.  
Tohru évita soigneusement de croiser son regard ou toute autre partie de son anatomie découverte.  
Elle se remémora monsieur Jerésoutou, et se dit qu'elle avait sans doute eu à faire à un charlatan car il n'avait absolument pas résolu la malédiction comme il l'avait annoncé.  
En plus, comble de malchance, ça aurait été vraiment utile avec cette nouvelle situation où les maudits se transformaient à n'importe quel moment, ça aurait permis d'éviter de nombreuses situations délicates, comme la veille, où Tohru portait le chat dans ses bras et où il s'était retransformé à ce moment là.  
La jeune fille repensa au contact de ses doigts sur la peau nue de Kyo. Elle se mit à rougir et regarda par la fenêtre avec application.

L'ambiance dans le véhicule était plus que pesante.  
Kyo en avait extrêmement marre de se transformer à tout bout de champ depuis 2 jours. C'était vraiment pénible. Il finit de boutonner son pantalon et attrapa son tee-shirt.  
Yuki jaugea la musculature de Kyo qu'il pouvait parfaitement voir dans le rétroviseur, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le rouquin était de plus en plus agréable à regarder et qu'il serait bientôt la nouvelle coqueluche du lycée.  
La souris fit rapidement son deuil de son statut de prince du lycée, et imagina tous les moments agréables qu'il pourrait alors passer sans qu'on vienne l'embêter.  
D'un autre côté, avec toutes leurs transformations intempestives, ils étaient mal barrés pour retourner un jour au lycée...  
Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, mais Kyo avait fini d'enfiler son tee-shirt.

Ayame conduisait, mort de bonheur intérieurement à cause de la présence de Yuki sur le siège d'à côté.  
Mais il était aussi écrasé par la douleur que lui causait la mort d'Hatori. Il avait été chargé de récupérer les locataires de Shigure pour les amener au manoir Soma où devait se dérouler la cérémonie funéraire.

Momiji, vêtu d'une jolie chemise noire à dentelle et d'un bermuda resserré par des rubans, sautilla jusque chez Hatsuharu.  
Il frappa à la porte.  
A l'intérieur, Haru et Rin arrêtèrent leur activité physique.  
Le boeuf ouvrit la porte, torse nu, tandis que Rin réajustait ses vêtements.  
Momiji entra gaiement dans la pièce, puis s'exclama :  
"Oh, je suis désolé de vous déranger, je vois que vous étiez en train de faire une partie de ping-pong !  
- C'est pas grave, de toute façon, c'est Rin qui gagnait...  
- Je venais vous avertir que la cérémonie aura lieu dans une heure, on s'est donné rendez-vous devant le manoir d'Akito !  
- Ok, on se change et on arrive".  
Momiji repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, en chantonnant :  
"Un coup de pied, ça tue Shigure !  
Une heure dans le cagibi, ça tue Yuki !  
Un coup d'couteau, ça tue Akito !  
Une morsure de rat, ça tue Kisa !  
Un saut dans l'eau, ça tue Kyo !  
etc"

Ayame gara la voiture, et les passagers en descendirent.  
Tout le monde était un peu nerveux car Tohru était là et qu'à aucun moment Akito n'avait donné son autorisation.  
La jeune fille, quant à elle, observait avec admiration le caleçon de Kyo qui dépassait de son pantalon.  
Le rouquin réajusta ses vêtements en sentant le lourd regard de Tohru peser sur lui, tandis que Yuki tentait de ne pas mourir de rire.  
Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la demeure d'Akito, mais comme ils étaient en avance, ils se dispersèrent en petits groupes individuels, se donnant rendez-vous un peu plus tard.

Yuki se sentait indisposé à l'idée d'être confronté à Akito, il en venait même à se demander s'il ne préfèrerait pas être ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Chaque mur sombre lui rappelait un souvenir angoissant ; il aurait voulu avoir près de lui quelqu'un qui le rassure, l'aime, lui dise que tout allait aller bien.  
Kyo passa devant la cabane-aux-chats. Il s'arrêta, et observa, désabusé, son aspect décrépi, et sa forme étriquée. Les mauvaises herbes avaient envahi les abords de la cabane, le lierre s'accrochait à ses barreaux qui commençaient à rouiller faute d'entretien, et quelqu'un avait écrit sur la porte « enfermons le monstre ! ».  
Le jeune homme roux sentit la colère monter en lui, et décida d'aller rejoindre Yuki.  
Tohru observait les papillons, se disant que l'atmosphère du manoir était paisible, propre au recueillement, et que c'était sans doute un homme bon qui en avait conçu les plans. Elle vit Momiji arriver, et ils se promenèrent gaiement en bavardant.

Des cloches sonnèrent, tout le monde se dirigea vers le manoir d'Akito, l'air morose.  
Rin et Haru, les cheveux encore luisants de la douche qu'ils avaient prise, les rejoignirent.  
Le groupe se dirigea vers le petit cimetière familial.  
Akito présidait la cérémonie, l'air mécontent car c'était l'heure de son thé, et qu'en plus Yuki n'était pas venu se prosterner devant sa personne alors qu'il l'aurait dû !  
Des murmures se firent entendre à droite et à gauche.  
Akito s'énerva :  
"TAISEZ-VOUS, BANDE DE RATS ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS M'INTERROMPRE ?  
- Euh... en fait, on se demandait où était Shigure...  
-SHIGURE, AU PIED !"  
Mais Shigure n'apparut pas (tadadadada est-ce lui la prochaine victime tadadadada, quel suspense !).  
Suite à la mort d'Hatori, on décida de lancer des recherches, par groupes de 2.

Kyo, peu décidé à partir à la recherche du chien, entraîna Tohru dans les buissons en prétextant que Shigure s'y trouvait peut-être.Il avait décidé de lui déclarer sa flamme.  
Une fois masqués par les buissons, tandis que la jeune fille se mettait à quatre pattes pour voir si Shigure n'était pas sous les buissons, Kyo regarda nerveusement autour de lui.  
" Tohru… hum… "  
Ca aurait sans doute était plus facile pour lui s'il avait pu regarder Tohru dans les yeux au lieu de voir ses fesses. La jeune fille se leva et il put enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Ça n'était pas plus facile.  
" Tohru…  
- Oui ? Tu as vu Shigure ?  
- Euh… non.  
- Ah, alors il faut chercher ailleurs, il est peut-être blessé ! "  
Face à l'inquiétude de Tohru, Kyo dut renoncer, et ils partirent à la recherche du chien.  
Contournant une des maisons, ils l'aperçurent alors dans un des jardins, et coururent vers lui.  
L'écrivain était penché en avant, et semblait accablé par la douleur.  
Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près, ils virent qu'il tenait un petit corps inanimé dans ses bras. Il s'agissait d'un porcelet marron et joufflu.  
Tohru se mit à pleurer en murmurant le prénom de Kagura.  
Kyo se pencha sur le petit corps sans vie, et découvrit qu'une pomme bien rouge avait été enfoncée dans son groin.  
"Elle est sans doute morte par étouffement", murmura Shigure.  
Peu après, ils furent rejoints par les autres Soma, qui se réunirent autour du cadavre de Kagura.  
Le vent agitait leurs cheveux, mais on sentait qu'il s'agissait d'un vent de panique. Certains crurent d'ailleurs y percevoir un ricanement, mais c'était sans doute leur imagination...

A suivre...

Bilan : Le cochon dans le jardin avec la pomme rouge...


End file.
